conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Heigard
Heigard, oficially the Kingdom of Heigard is a country located North Zaggeth. Heigard extends form the Binveld Mountains to the Gerral River. Heigard is a Constitutional Monarchy, its Constitution was redacted in 1911 as stated in the Treaty of Verdoun-Hemglien: "His Majesty King Phillip II of the House of Hemglien gives the total political power of the Kingdom to the Stougarth Parliament, still serving as Head of State. So, HM King Phillip must authorize a new constitution to make the stated above effective and change the style of Heigard from Absolute Monarchy to Constitutional Monarchy" Heigard is bordered by the Gelbstadt and the Zarcavill Ocean to the west, by the Republics of Paltz and Telmeny to the east, and by the Republics of Mahrkronia and Vogeln to the south. Heigard has been one of the most stable nations in the world for more than 500 years. Its economy suffered an enormous lower during the Zaggethkrieg in the '20s, and its still recovering since then. Heigard meant one of the most powerful and large colonial empires after Mahrkronia. However, Heigard don't possesses the soveirgnity of any of its former colonial territories. King Richard IV supports neither the development of Nuclear Energy, nor the production of Nuclear Weapons. But it's known that a nuclear plant located in Fyrno, Wador-Gorraine works since 2002. __TOC__ Etymology The meaniing of the name "Heigard" has been debated for many years. Historians from the 17th Century thought the name came from King Heiinegarde, ruler from the 15th Century. But the supposition is false, because the nation has been referred as "Heigard" for hundreds of years before King Heiinegarde. Another idea says that "Heigard" comes from the name "Heights' Garden", the capital and oldest city in the nation. And the most widely accepted idea states that "Heigard" came from ancient Cœyrm: "Hæghthse", which means "Height", or more literally "Hill". History The borders of actual Heigard haven't changed so much for more than 1000 years. Heigard shares with Mahrkronia many historical events such as the Seubigian Empire, the War of Lions and the Mahrgard. Vlæstoug Kingdom In the early 5th Century, Fwarth of Cettoruem ascended to the throne of the Seubigian Empire gaining control of the Kingdom of Vlæstoug, the Kingdom of Mharabvia and the Kingdom of Wœrt (the three ocupied the actual territories of Heigard, Paltz, Paeiscoburg, Breltvan, Telmeny, and Mahrkronia). Fearing the loss of the imperial territories after his death, Fwarth assigned a kingdom to each of his three sons: Vlæstoug was given to Fwarth II, Mharabvia to Edthelfirth and Wœrt to Beorn. When Fwarth died, the three kingdoms were given to his sons as he wanted, and Fwarth II ascended to the throne of Seubigia and Vlæstoug. His brothers were wishing the reign of Seubigia since the assignment of Kingdoms in 543, and to avoid any intends of taking the throne of Seubigia, Fwarth II decided to separate his Kingdom from the other two. He died in the battlefield in 578, before accomplishing his task. Rædwald of Cærgwintwg, the eldest son of Fwarth II, inherited the throne of Seubigia and Vlæstoug after the death of his father. For many years, he admired the purpose of his father, and he continued with the separation of Vlæstoug. In 599 he arranged a treaty with his cousins, monarchs of Mharabvia and Wœrt, leaving the throne of Seubigia to one of them and separating his kingdom from the main empire. For the begining of the 7th century, Vlæstoug was a separate kingdom named a Kœneighteiche, tranlated as Kingdom from ancient Cœyrm. Rædwald gave to his kingdom a government based in an elective monarchy, always with a touch of hereditary monarchy. That was the beggining of the Kingdom of Heigard. Vlæstoug continued as an elective monarchy for 103 years, until a restoration of the hereditary monarchy by the establishment of the Kingdom of Reichtwardte. Reichtwardt Kingdom After the death of King John I of the House of Meureling, in an general election held by the most prominent royal houses of Zaggeth, the House of Mahrettin was elected with George I as new monarch of Heigard. On 22 July 703 the Reichtwardt Königreich was proclaimed to replace the Vlæstoug Königreich. George I changed radically the government of Heigard by changing from elective monarchy to an hereditary monarchy. And to demonstrate his authority he abolished the power of the College of Vlæstoug to elect new monarchs and he intended to eliminate any other Royal Houses in the region to avoid a change of government. The Meurelings didn't agree with the Mahrettins, so they started the Bleworm Revolt in 719. The Bleworm Revolt meant the division of the people of Heigard. The Mahrettians (name of the Mahrettin sympathizers) accepted the idea of a single Royal House in the nation, but the Meurelians (Meureling sympathizers) were loyal to the elective system. On March 722, after three years of internal war, King George I was assasined by a rebel group of Meurelians on Redwath Castle. The leader of the Meurelians, Heinrich Meureling, got control of the throne of Reichtwardt and became King Heinrich I. Although the war was begun to keep the elective monarchy, Heinrich I kept the hereditary monarchy for 54 years. After Heinrich III, the last Meureling king died, by request of the old Meurelians, a new Royal House was elected: the House of Mnausch. Walther Mnausch, prince of Wermin was crowned on 776. He was the only Mnausch to govern during this period. Blausiphert Kingdom On 827, Edmund Brandford was elected as King of Reichtewardt. During this age, an Anglicisation from Cœyrm was happening slowly. King Edmund introduced the first official flag to represent its country, with its name changed to Blausiphert Kingdom in 829. For 830, Heinrich Blatt was elected king. During his 7 years as king, he ravaged the frontiers of Herthice (Wœrt)and Raeteg (Mharabvia) adding small territories of them to Blausiphert. These attacks lead to the Blausian-Merthian War, lasting more than 20 years. Richard I Greinichog continued fighting with Merthice, until the defeat of the Herthians in 859 by his son, Eckhard. This allowed Eckhard to take control over Herthian lands, adding them to Blausiphert. The Kingdom's economy increased at expense of Merthice, leaving poverty and destruction in rebel states. On 889, after the death of George II Sentret, a Merthian prince was elected as king with the name Charles I Sazerbet. His reign was a total opposite to the Greinichogs; Merthice became more powerful than the main Blausiphert, and the power of Charles I reached its mayor extent in 894, adding to Blausiphert the Kingdom of Raeteg. In the last years of Charles I reign, the Treaty of Gelschig granted soveirgnity to Raeteg, deposed Charles I from the Blausian throne and granted equality to both Blausiphert and Merthice. On 925, half of the the Merthian territory separated from Blausiphert taking the name Merthice with it. The part under Blausian control was named Meutal. Meutzigard Empire Alexander I Wiessor founded the Meutzigard Empire on 930, by joining the names "Meutal" and "Kuninzgard" and proclaiming himself as Emperor of the Meutal and Kuninzgard. The House of Wiessor claimed the throne of Meutzigard for being from direct descent of the House of Sentret, and because Alexander I was Heir Presumptive of Charles I. Meutzigard was poltically unstable, continuing with the internal conflict about how the country should be governed. The eternal conflict of the Elective Monarchy and the Hereditary Monarchy began in 942, during the reign of Charles II of Wiessor. Several movements were held in the whole Empire due to the indecision of the members of the College of Fwarth and the House of Wiessor. The war ended on 28 February 977, during the Red Night. Charles III signed the Treaty of Torelli, making Meutzigard an hybrid government: the House of Wiessor can continue ruling the Empire, but when the last direct heir of the Family dies, or for any other reason, the College of Fwarth can elect a new Ruling House. When Charles III died, by his own decision, the College of Fwarth was obligued to elect a new Royal House. The House of Kaltluft was elected, and the Prince-Elector of Kalt, Paul crowned as Paul II of Meutzigard. During a battle to recover some provinces in the South Meutal, Paul II died killed by a rebel. The Dukes of Ortreux acquired the throne on 1037, bribing the College of Fwarth to dissolve the Election for this time. Haegarth Kingdom This is the period when the Kingdom is named by an archaic version of Heigard, "Haegarth". The Meutzigard Empire was gone for two reasons: Edward I of Ortreux dissolved the Empire by creating the Haeigarth Kingdom and Mahrk Ronald Gouauppe founded the Kingdom of Mahrkland. Zaggeth was involved in the Crusades to recover the Holy Land in the Jharauzm Continent, summoned by the Rautlendoonich Church. The power of Zaggeth was reduced noticeably because of the economic, industrial and human resources to send for the Crusades. Two Kings of Haegarth died during the Crusades. After the Ortreux domain, the Elective Monarchy was established again. This time was no conflict about the Monarchy. When Zaggeth began recovering from the Crusades, the Counts of Garounbourg (Mahrkland; now Paltz) were elected for a second time in whole history. The reign itself was a disaster, specially with Otto II. The Garounbourgs were famous for its leadership in their own county, but it was maybe the worst decision of the College of Fwarth ever. The Garounbourgs wanted to establish an Aristocratic Monarchy, leaving few or none influence and rights to the peasant population of the Kingdom, establishing weekly taxes known as the Steuer. The taxes funds went directly and only to the personal wealth of the Nobility. The combined forces of peasants and the National Army (the only paid section of the National Army was the Royal Army) led to the Peasant War on 1335. Otto II was crowned on 1337 after the death of his father, Alexander III. Otto II worsened the situation in the whole Kingdom, by increasing his own wealth at the expense of the Haegarthdian population. The Peasant War didn't allowed Otto II to continue taking money from honest and laborious people, stopping every commercial activity in the country. By June of 1337 Heigard was nearly bankrrupted, and other Zaggethian countries were planning to absorb the whole Haegarth and add it's territories to their own. Otto II was forced to leave the throne in December 1337 by burning the Royal Treasury. Otto II was deposed from the throne, and the Garounbourgs were restricted to rule in their own county, and were forbidden to participate in Elections of the College of Fwarth. Many people died during the Peasant War, and the economy harshly recovered. Although Haegarth went through harsh times with the Garounbourgs, with the Kings after Otto II the economy recovered, sightly and slowly. Heigardian Kingdom During this period Heigard takes its actual name. On the beggining of the 15th century, for the first time in Heigardian hisory, a woman was elected to reign the Kingdom. She was Audrey Lehgespert, daughter of Garibaldi Lehgespert Prince of Wasserfontane (Now Fountain d'Eau). The Renaissance was ongoing in Zaggeth, and Audrey was planning many ambicious projects to take Heigard to a new age. The first one of those projects was changing the "old-styled" Haegharth to a modern "Heigard". When she first arrived to Kleüm Castle, she changed the household from "Luxury and Prestige" to "Suitable for a Queen", reduing the number of his personal guards and living relatively in a simple way. With Audrey in the throne, Heigard reached the best place in the whole continent, but still recovering from the "Garounbourg Disaster". Audrey was forced to abdicate in 1438 after 37 years of reign, because of the displeasure of male nobles having a woman in the throne. Her abdication was in favor of his son Heiinegarde, child she had with Lucien L'Sentret ten years before her ascention to the throne. He became King Heiinegarde on October 11 1438. The reign of Heiinegarde is seen by the most people as the best in the history of Heigard, his chivalrous attitude made him the "Saint of Knights", by creating the Code of Knights, founding the Ritterlich Academy and the most important chivlaric order of Zaggeth, the Knights of Heigard. Heiinegarde restored again the hereditay monarchy, willing to reduce drastically the enormous quantity of Royal Houses in Heigard. His battle merits and militar abilities granted him the opportunity of recovering the state of Tannibroose-Brumont from Zelgius von Woop, Mahrkronian Emperor. When Heiinegarde died, his son Roventry inherited the Heigardian throne. And so, when Roventry died, his son Valrigard inherited the throne. The L'Sentrets have been recognized as the best monarchs in Heigardian history, specially with Heiinegarde and Ferdinand I. Again, because of the ancient conflict for the Monarchy, Valrigard was deposed from the throne by a Coup d'Etat led by General Joseph Brighe, Duke of Charlinde. He became King Joseph II on 1500. After that success, the following years were quite calmed, with minor conflicts usual in Heigard. Magnus von Woop, Emperor of Mahrkronia was planning to invade Heigard, declaring total war on 1677 in what is called the War of Lions. The War of Lions was one of the worst wars in Zaggeth, during only one year. The war began with a simple encounter with King Ferdinand I L'Sentret, great-great-grandson of King Heiinegarde L'Sentret and Magnus von Woop, great-great-grandson of Zelgius von Woop in Tannibroose-Brumont, Heigard. On the latter moments of the war, the Knights of Heigard overcame the Imperial Mahrkronian Army by the retreat of Magnus. King Duessel Aefting died fighting against the Mahrkronian General Rikter Fahrerstoun. General Eckhard von Detter led the Heigardian troops along with King Duessel and Ferdinand I. After the main conflict, the war ended as if nothing had happened, with a reconciliation of "brothers" with Heigard and Mahrkronia forming a new country named Mahrgard. The Mahrgard was dissolved when Edward IV of Grimerde, King of Heigard died. One of the major successes in the Heigardian Kingdom was the assassination of King Björn Dieumondroit in the KBH Plot performed by the Prime Minister of Rautlendooh, Ephraim Rimmadox and the Minister of Whert, Albrecht d'Oria on 1811. The most important event in these years was the Independence of Paltz by Reginald L'Sentret, also on 1811. Kingdom of Heigard This is the modern period of Heigardian history, from 1811 to the present. After the unveiling the KBH Plot in the last years of 1811, Hadrian Skeldergate was imprisioned and the Heigardian throne was empty again. The College of Electors was dissolved, corrupt politicians threatened the stability of Heigard as a state, and tense relation between the Zagethian countries affected seriously the Kingdom. The victory of the Orange Revolution worsened the Heigardian situation, taking out 4 important states of Heigard to the new Republic of Paltz. The Gerthburg-Paxony family arrived to Heigard on 1812 from the Free Kingdom of Paeiscoburg, sent to exile by the Mahrkronian government to avoid the succeeding of the Independist movement in the region of Braubgallie and Paeiscoburg. The main representative of this family was Lady Mary Regina, Countess of Paxony and Duchess of Gerthburg. She was an outstanding woman, who was very active in Heigardian politics since her arrive. Any of the members of the Heigardian Nobility felt capable of guiding the troubled Kingdom through this times, so Mary proclaimed herself Queen of the Heigardian Realm, crowned by the Archbishop of Tohgzengy on the latter days of November of 1812. The Gerthburg-Paxony lasted 97 years in the throne, with Mary III, George IV (son of Mary III) and Burkhard II (son of George IV), showing great leading abilities to govern Heigard. For 1910, the Free Kingdom of Paeiscoburg had achieved independence from Mahrkronia since 1888, the whole Gerthburg-Paxony family returned to its country to arrange the new government and other administrative functions, except for Burkhard II, who wished to keep on Heigard until his death. And so, Burkhard died on April 31, 1910 as the last Gerthburg-Paxony to reign Heigard. The Gerthburg-Paxony created the Stougarth Parliament to make Heigard a semi-absolute monarchy, because the King or Queen still was involved in the law and direct government. In the middle of 1911, by decree of Burkhard II, the Stougarth Parliament was obligued to choose a new monarch, replacing the College of Electors in this function. Phillip Hemglien, recently created Baron of Fertling was crowned as Phillip III on January 9. His reign began a week later, in what is called the Hemglien 100. He reverted partially the 98 years of development that the Gerthburg-Paxony reign did. The Stougarth Parliament wasn't dissolved now, it was left as a remain of the legislature and now served as a judicial court. Phillip II restored the absolute monarchy, being the only autorithy of the Kingdom. Government Being a Constitutional Monarchy, Richard IV serves as the Head of State of Heigard. By an agreement in the Treaty of Verdoun-Hemglien, King Phillip II gave the total administrative power of the Kingdom to the Stougarth Parliament, remaining only as leader and representative of the Kingdom. He was the last Absolute Monarch to reign Heigard. The Stougarth Parliament is located in the northern part of the district of Stougarth, to the West of Mainne, where the Klüttenberg Palace is located. The building of the Parliament holds the legislative and judicial power of Heigard. The Kingdom's legislative powers runs through a bicameral system, Stougarth serving as the Lower House and the Heigardian Chamber as the Upper House. The Supreme Court of Heigard is located in the Stougarth building, and it serves as the only judicial power in Heigard, with jurisdiction over the 19 states of the Kingdom, excluiding the County of Wersey but incluiding Heiglidor-Brumont in cooperation with the Mahrkronian Government. Politics Head of State The King of Heigard lost the political, legislative and judicial influence of the Kingdom after the revolution of 1911, when the powers of the Monarchy were nullified. It still serves as Head of State and main representative of Heigard. The King is always crowned in an hereditary system, employed since the reign of the Gerthburg-Paxony, when the familiar succession was employed. The actual King of Heigard is Richard IV, who was crowned at the early age of thirteen years, after the death of King Heinrich VI on 1963. His mother, Queen Isabella was Queen Regnant until Prince Richard reached maturity on 1968 at age eighteen. The King is not allowed by the legislation to participate on acts of the Stougarth Parliament, but some exceptions have been made to achieve certain goals to benefit the Kingdom. Prime Minister Ulrich Meukervan exercises the charge of Prime Minister of Heigard, being the Head of the Executive Organism of the Kingdom. The Prime Minister is elected by popular election for a term of 4 years, being elected only once by losing the capability of reelection. Johann Wittelsbach is the most famous Prime Minister of Heigard, annuling the 4-year term, by serving during the whole Zaggethkrieg (1935-1945). The first Prime Minister was Peter Merzilliger, elected on 1811 to serve with Queen Mary III. Along with the Stougarth Parliament and the Heigardian Chamber, the Prime Minister can approve or reject any law proposed in the General Assembly that doesn't suit the government or doesn't fulfill the expectative. Stougarth Parliament and Heigardian Chamber The Stougarh Parliament is the main legislative organ of the Heigardian government. Located in the district of Stougarth, the Parliament holds the daily General Assembly to discuss about new legislations and laws, and approve or reject them depending on the support or disapproval. The Head of the Parliament is currently the Prime Minister. The Constitution of 1911 states that 250 deputies are allowed to be elected on Popular Elections along with the Prime Minister. One deputy is elected by every 150,000 votes in favor of a Political Party (i.e. if from 4,000,000 registered voters, 600,000 vote for the National Conservative Party, 4 deputies are elected from the mentioned party). The Heigardian Chamber is the upper house of the Government. 50 senators are elected by the deputies of the Stougarth Parliament. It is on charge of the legislation of new laws when the Stougarth Parliament is not in condition for legislation, or sometimes is used as alternate of the SP. Instead of the General Assembly, the senator reunite only one time per week, or when they are called to overrun the Stougarth Parliament. Economy Heigard has demonstrated being the strongest economic power of Zaggeth for more than five centuries. It's based mainly on tourism, offering many natural, archaeological, historical and architectonic places to visit. The principal places of interest are the Thaunnell Hall in Duesseldorff, Tohgzengy; Montblanc Mountains in Yodrehimmanjen; the War Museum of Heigard and the Cœrmus Castellum, the remains of a fortress of the 5th century, in Lyvizek among others. The eastern area of Heigard comprises the industrialized states of Kleümainne, Lyvizek, Barthon, Heiinegarde, Roventry, Spirtjunge and Furmak holding many important cities, while the rural area and the countryside are comprised in the western area, in Tohgzengy, Tuwendorff, Frisch, Yodrehimmanjen, Wador-Gorraine, L'Sentret, etc. Heigardian economy also depends on the exporting of fine wines like the Raisin Fierté or the Bénédiction d'Vignoble, and the producing of many other natural and artificial products. Heigard has the major rate of employement of the continent, with a 85,7 % of the population employed on 2006. Administrative Divisions Being a Kingdom, Heigard is divided in several titles of Nobility granted to members of the Royal Family and to other important families, only in a symbolic way without exercising real power. Each state is represented by a minister in the Heigardian Chamber, but in internal power each district is governed by a governor without having a representative power per state. Heigard is divided in 1 Principalty, 5 Duchies, 5 Margraviates, 5 Counties and 3 Baronies. Principalties # Kleümmaine Duchies # Gerwinburg # Gullangie # Heiinegarde # Wador-Anhalt # Wador-Gorraine Margraviates # Fontaine d'Eau # Lyvizek # Tohgzengy # Tuwendorff # Yodrehimmanjen Counties # Barthon # Frontière du Pays # L'Sentret # Roventry # Theutshington Baronies # Fertling # Frisch # Guerpigne Category: Zaggeth Category:Heigard